Ash Ketchum: the Wielder of the Aura
by pokemonrox7
Summary: Hey, fellow fanfictioners! Sorry about the length of time you had to wait, but it's here, the second chapter of Ash Ketchum Wielder of the Aura. Also I changed the characters. So... What was the vision that Ash had, about? Will he have any more? Will I manage to get away from the people who want to kill me because I'm building up too much suspense? Anyways, HAPPY READING


Ash Ketchum the Wielder of the Aura Chapter 2

Hey, fellow fanfictioners! Sorry about the length of time you had to wait, but it's here, the second chapter of Ash Ketchum Wielder of the Aura. Also I changed the characters. So... What was the vision that Ash had, about? Will he have any more? Will I manage to get away from the people who want to kill me because I'm building up too much suspense? Anyways, HAPPY READING

Chapter 2: The First Glimpse of the Aura

Ash woke up with a gasp that was nearly followed by a scream, taking all his self control to not let it out since he didn't want to wake anyone. He was panting and sweating after the awful things he just saw:

Everyone was screaming weakly as the horrible devices drained something within them, the more they drained the more weaker everyone got. The only one that was probably going the strongest was the old man Ash saw in his first 'daydream' He was yelling in agony as he tried to hold onto whatever the devices were taking. That's when Ash (Ash was in there, yes) saw something that completly broke him into a soul of sadness and rage. Pikachu was still shackled to the wall but this time instead of struggling like Ash saw the first time, it was motionless.

"Well I guess Pikachu's done" said the same voice that Ash heard before. The person walked over to Pikachu and wrenched the device off it's forehead "Well you certainly didn't last long" said the man as he carefully put the device that was on Pikachu in a hole that was on a wall that lots of holes in it. There were holes to the left and right, but in the middle was the thing that was the most shocking thing of all. There was Ash connected to the walls his arms were connected to the top corner of the wall and his feet were connected to the bottom corners of the wall. So basically he was suspended in the air. The WTV (Watching The Vision) Ash suddenly heard a muffled cry of pain and turned around to find the source of the sound. It was Jack's Riolu. It was shackled to the wall and was also muzzled so it couldn't use 'Crunch' on the shackles. Riolu was getting weaker and weaker and tears of pain were pouring down it's face. It looked up to Jack, It's eyes saying "Jack, It hurts please make it stop, make it stop hurting please" but Riolu knew deep down that Jack couldn't do anything Jack was crying himself, and then finally Riolu gave up and slumped forward, lifeless. Well Jack officialy broke down and cried boundless tears for his his buddy and partner that was now gone "Well it looks like your little Riolu went next but don't worry, you'll be joining it soon" said the man. "Mwhwahahahahahahaha, very soon the whole universe will know and fear the name: Axel! So the man's name was Axl, A man filled with so much hatred, evil and cruelty, it made WTV Ash sick, he made Ash SNAP!

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Ash as he went to punch Axel "TAKE THIS!" he yelled as he flung his fist... right through Axel's face. This was a vision so Ash wasn't really there but he was (get it?) "Ngggghrrrrrrg S.. SSS... SOMEBODY HELP USSSSSSSS!" cried Dawn

That was what Ash dreamed, and it still sent shivers down his spin when he thought about it. He... he needed to go somewhere where he could be calm. Ash got out of bed (being careful not to wake Pikachu, he remembered the dream and a few tears fell from his eyes) went to the bathroom and splashed some water on his face, put on his vest, gloves, shoes and socks,and his hat and went outside.

Ash started to feel a little better after he looked up at the infinite cosmos and took a seat on a hill. Normally Ash would be watching with all his friends and Pikachu sitting on his lap, but he just needed to be alone for a bit. Unfortunately, there was someone that didn't want to give him that luxury. "Can't sleep, huh?" said a voice that was behind Ash. He turned around and there standing behind him was Jack "Heheheh, so you followed me" said Ash. Jack sat down next to Ash and neither one of them said anything for about 2 minutes, simply being drawn into the marvel above, Until finally Jack said "Your're really lucky Ash." "Huh?" Ash Huh-ed being told something that just came out of nowhere. "I mean you have such great friends that you can have by your side and they care about you, they did eveything they could for you when you had that nightmare, It's like you got your family travelling with you."

Jack said "I haven't had anyone to travel with until recently when I found Riolu 3 days ago" continued Jack " Wait you've only known each other for 3 days, but you seem so close" said Ash confused. "Well you see, I found Riolu unconcsious In the forest after being beat up by a group of Gabite, It turned out that it was an orphan so, I nursed it back to health and gave it food and water. Riolu then grew close to me,and we've been best friends since then" Jack explained. "How did you get Pikachu?" Jack asked suddenly. "Well, I got given Pikachu by Professer Oak, at the start, Pikachu and me didn't get along, It didn't listen to me at all and 'Thundershock' me on more than one occasion" Jack chuckled "but then we were attacked by a flock of Spearow. I tried to defend Pikachu, willing to let the flock get to me instead to Pikachu, but Pikachu leapt in front of me and used perhaps the most powerful Thundershock I've ever seen in my life" Ash said "Pikachu got injured badly, but after it healed, we put the past behind us, we've been together ever since and the only thing that can separate us is: death" As soon as Ash mentioned death he thought back to the vision and felt sick. " Ash are you OK?" asked Jack. Ash shook off the feeling and reassured Jack. He and Jack talked into the night, but Ash didn't mention the dreams he had been having. Despite that dream fresh in his mind, Ash and Jack were soon laughing into the night and watched in awe at the Illumise that showed up and flew across the sky and among the stars, they had become good friends in such a short time.

Suddenly, Ash sensed a presence behind them and it was about to attack "JACK, LOOK OUT! Ash pushed Jack out of the way as a Hyper Beam hit the spot where He and Jack were sitting, "GRAWWWRRRRR" cried the pokemon. It was huge, brown, resembled a bear and had a yellow ring on it's belly. "Why did that Ursaring attack us?" asked Jack "We must be in their territory, they don't usually attack people unless they're in their territory!" Ash said. "RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH" cried the Ursaring as it charged ahead with it's 'Double Edge' attack. The 2 boys looked at the powerful pokemon advancing on them, getting hit by a Double Edge of that magnitude would surely kill them both. Then suddenly Ash felt something rush through his body, was it adrenline?.. No it was more.

Ash stepped in front of Jack and crossed his arms in front of his chest and face and waited. "ASH, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" yelled Jack "TRUST ME!:" Ash yelled. The split second that the Ursaring reached the boys a blue shield came up and defending the duo. "GRAGHHHhhh?" the Ursaring gave a confused growl but kept up the attack. Ash then uncrossed his arms and pushed them forward, the shield switched from defensive to offensive pushing against Ursaring and the deadly attack. BOOMMMMMMM and that was the last thing heard before the Ursaring went flying "GRARGHHHHHHH" roared Ursaring as it flew of into the distance. Jack's eyes were bugging out " Wh... whh... What was that" asked Jack shakilly. "I...don't...know" Ash said in between huffs and pants "but I think that we should get back to the pokemon centre before any other Ursaring see us and attack us for invading their territory." said Ash "R...Right" said Jack still a bit shaky. The 2 ran back to the pokemon centre and got into bed "We should keep this a secret" Ash said, he didn't need his friends to worry more. Eventually the 2 agreed that they would privately discuss what happened that night tomorrow morning...

.


End file.
